Operacion CELDA
by Tecuciztecatl. Ocelotl
Summary: Heinrich,luego de otra de sus peleas con Abby en la cárcel, recibe la visita de Barba Pegajosa que le vende unos dulces que acabarán por dañarlo hasta confundir la imaginación con la realidad. HISTORIA TERMINADA.
1. Chapter 1

**Operación: C. E. L. D. A.**

**C**aóticas

**E**mociones

**L**uchan (contra)

**D**esdenes

**A**fectuosos

**Personajes reales:**

Heinrich Von Marzipan, Abigail Oliveira, Barba Pegajosa, Guardia 1, Guardia 2, Número 60 (no habla).

**Personajes irreales o de humo:**

La Abigail Imaginaria, (Musulmana), 1 imaginario, 2 imaginario, 3 imaginaria, 4 imaginario, Señor Oliveira imaginario, el Diablo, la Muerte (no habla).

**Summary:** Este es mi primer "fic"... Estar en prisión apesta ¿Verdad? Heinrich Von Marzipan, luego de una de sus acostumbradas peleas con Abby, recibe la inesperada visita de Barba Pegajosa, quien le ofrecerá unos dulces que al final acabarán por dañarlo... Hasta el grado de confundir la "imaginación" con la "realidad".

_Adoro lo psicológico... Siempre me ha gustado la idea de mezclar a través de una historia lo imaginario con lo real... Esta será la narración sobre la lucha del consciente contra el inconsciente, o mejor dicho, la razón contra el sentimiento._

**ACTO PRIMERO**

Escena I

_(Siete de la noche. El villano alemán se localiza solo en su helada celda de la prisión ártica de los Chicos del Barrio. Lo único que se halla adentro es un catre, un espejo, un lavabo y un banco sucio y mohoso en una esquina. A la derecha, están la entrada y los barrotes. Afuera pasan guardias que vigilan todo el lugar. Heinrich escribe sobre un papel viejo y maltratado hasta que lo llaman.)._

GUARDIA 1¡Heinrich Von Marzipan, tienes visita!

HEINRICH: _(fastidiado)_¡Ya voy!. ¡Siempre cuando estoy concentrado

_(Guarda el papel con el que estaba escribiendo en su bolsillo. Entra Abigail.)_

ABIGAIL. ¡Hola, Heiny!

HEINRICH. ¡Me llamo Heinrich Von Marzipan!. ¡Te lo he dicho mil veces!

ABIGAIL. ¡Ay, Heinrich!. ¿Otra vez...

HEINRICH. ¿A que vienes, ahora?. ¿De nuevo a burlarte de mí?

ABIGAIL. _(Da un suspiro)._ Nunca me he burlado de ti, Heiny... digo Heinrich.

HEINRICH. _Und_ la última vez, _liebchen_?. ¿O la ocasión anterior a ésa?

ABIGAIL. ¡No me burlé de ti!... ¡Al contrario!. ¡Te regalé la hamburguesa con queso que tanto deseabas!

HEINRICH. …Minutos más tarde me di cuenta de la hermosa bromita sobre agregarle pepinillos... sabiendo que los detesto.

ABIGAIL. Yo no sabía que los pepinillos te molestaban...

HEINRICH. ¡Ya, basta!. ¡Tu falsa amabilidad no funcionará conmigo, Abigail!. ¡Ya he sido burlado por tu cortesía una vez, pero nunca más!. Como pasó en Guate...

ABIGAIL. ¡¿Quieres dejar de hablar sobre lo de Guatemala?!. ¡Ya supéralo!

HEINRICH. Sí, porque te conviene ¿verdad?...

ABIGAIL. _(Se queda callada, de nuevo suspira)_ Mira Heinrich, no vengo a pelear contigo, sino a regalarte ésto _(Le da una bolsa de papel)._ Son de tu país. Fui hasta allá para conseguirlos...

HEINRICH. _(Recibe la bolsa; se fija en lo que hay dentro.)_ Está bien, Abigail Oliveira... acepto este detalle. Estoy en una etapa en la que recibo cualquier cosa. ¡Todo es mejor que la basura que sirven en este bodrio!...

ABIGAIL. _(Se ríe)_ Siempre he tenido muy claro que SÓLO a través de tu estómago conseguiría...

HEINRICH. _(La mira despreciativamente)_ _Liebchen_... Ésto _NEIN_ pagará la deuda que me tienes por lo de Guatemala... ¿Pensaste de nuevo en eso, verdad?

ABIGAIL. Ay Heinrich, yo...

HEINRICH. ¡Ni se te ocurra, Abigail!. ¡Aunque me dieras todos los caramelos del mundo yo...!

ABIGAIL. _(Se ríe de su actitud)_ Oh, ya cálmate, melodramático Heiny.

_(Se quedan los dos callados. Heinrich, después de sentarse en su catre, inmediatamente comienza a sacar el primer dulce de la bolsa para introducirlo en la boca. Abby sonríe ante su inocencia; luego, pone en evidencia su cansancio, quiere sentarse. Tiene dudas de preguntar algo a Heinrich... al final lo hace.)_

ABIGAIL. Oye, Heinrich…

HEINRICH. _(Con el caramelo en la boca)_ ¡¿Qué?!...

ABIGAIL. ¡La palabra es "mande", niñito grosero!... Es que vengo cansada del viaje y de una misión muy difícil... así que... quería pedirte si podrías ofrecerme asiento.

HEINRICH. _(Señala el banco localizado en la esquina.)_ ¡Ahí está!

ABIGAIL. ¿Estás loco?. ¡Ese banco está bastante sucio y una de sus patas está a punto de romperse!

HEINRICH. ¡Pues _nein_ hay más!...

ABIGAIL. Más bien me refería que si pudieses dejarme un espacio en tu catre...

HEINRICH. ¡Estás idiota!

ABIGAIL. Sólo quiero "sentarme" ¿Entiendes?. ¡Qué mente tan depravada tienes!... ¡Y el idiota eres tú!

_(Se queda callado. Luego de dudar un momento, comienza a darle espacio a Abigail, ella se sienta a su lado.)_

HEINRICH. ¿Hay noticias sobre Barba Pegajosa?

ABIGAIL. Dicen mis compañeros que está ganando dinero de forma sucia...

HEINRICH. ¿A qué te refieres?

ABIGAIL. No sé exactamente... indican que está haciendo algo muy grave con los dulces, algo verdaderamente inmoral. Me sorprende de él, ya que siempre lo hemos conocido como un tipo que trata a los caramelos con el mayor respeto y ética posibles...

HEINRICH. ¡_Nein_ comprendo!

ABIGAIL. ¡Ni yo, eso me toca investigar!. ¡No tengo una idea clara sobre lo que están diciendo los de la base! Sólo sé hasta ahora que está elaborando algo repugnante...

_(Heinrich se queda pensativo. Comienza a pararse del catre para ver el exterior de su celda acercándose a los barrotes. Por un descuido, se le cae la hoja de papel que tenía guardado en el bolsillo, Abigail la recoge.)_

ABIGAIL. _(Desdobla el papel y lo ve.) _¿Qué estás escribiendo, Heinrich?. ¿Poesía o algo así?... ¿Son versos?...

HEINRICH. _(Voltea a Abby, y comienza a enojarse y a ponerse nervioso)_ ¡Deja eso!. ¡No te interesa!. ¡Dámelo!… _¡Nein!_

ABIGAIL. ¡Oye!. Tranquilo… no iba a leer nada… de todas maneras no sé alemán.

HEINRICH. _¡Vollkommen!._ ¡Ahora fuera de aquí!. ¡Lárgate!

ABIGAIL. _(Enojada) _¡Muy bien! Entonces no tendrás problema para regresar mi regalo...

HEINRICH. _(Queda en silencio... Mirándola desdeñosamente, devuelve la bolsa con bastante coraje). _¡Ten!. ¡Toma tu basura!. ¡No necesito tu caridad, _liebchen_!

_(Heinrich, luego de aventarle a su rival la bolsa en la cara, hay un momento de pausa. Ella, después de contenerse por darle un puñetazo... lo ve con lástima.)_

ABIGAIL. Qué pena que pienses así de mí, Heiny... digo Heinrich. Veo que nunca seremos verdaderos amigos...

_(Heinrich voltea hacia otro lado, dándole la espalda; hace como que no escucha y la ignora, cruzando los brazos. Llegan los guardias para abrir los barrotes y Abby sale. Los barrotes vuelven a cerrarse. Heinrich, solo, se acuesta en su catre y vuelve a seguir escribiendo en la hoja de papel.) _

Escena II

_(Eran las dos de la mañana cuando Heinrich trataba de dormir; tiembla en medio de la helada noche. Se oyen ruidos por el pasillo de la celda. El chico se levanta del catre y se asoma, aproximándose a los barrotes)._

HEINRICH. ¡Ah, eres tú!

BARBA PEGAJOSA. ¡Hola, grumete!

HEINRICH. _(Con arrogancia)_ Mi nombre es Heinrich von Marzipan para tu información.

BARBA PEGAJOSA. Sí, siempre fastidias a todo el mundo con tu nombre...

HEINRICH. ¡¿Qué quieres _und_ cómo entraste aquí?!

BARBA PEGAJOSA. Ofrecerte algo espectacular que estoy seguro te fascinará... ¡Ah! Y entré fácilmente porque el velador estaba dormido... ¡Aaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrr!

HEINRICH. ¿Ofrecerme dulces¡¿Desde cuando compartes tus pertenencias¿No que sólo deseas tener todos los dulces del mundo para _dich_? _(Irónico)_ ¿A qué se debe el cambio, amiguito?

BARBA PEGAJOSA. En Suecia descubrí un templo secreto, en medio de un lugar deshabitado y lejos de las ciudades y la civilización... Muy al norte, cerca del círculo polar, por lógica fue construido por los antiguos celtas.

HEINRICH. _Und?_...

BARBA PEGAJOSA. Que el templo guarda dulces verdaderamente extraños, más de mil años sin haberse probado. En ninguna otra parte del mundo se encontrarán. Son lo mejor que tengo en la mano, muchacho.

HEINRICH. ¿En serio? Que yo sepa _nein_ existe ningún templo de dulces en Suecia...

BARBA PEGAJOSA. ¿Vas a contradecirme, chamaco?

HEINRICH. Pues... _Ja_. Yo soy el que sabe mejor que nadie dónde se encuentran todos los templos de caramelos en el mundo... _und_ jamás he escuchado sobre el que mencionas.

BARBA PEGAJOSA. Pues ya sabes que has fallado en ésta... je, je, je.

HEINRICH. _(Con pedantería.)_ Eso es cabalmente imposible, caballero. A mí me parece que usted está mintiendo...

BARBA PEGAJOSA. ¡¡¿Mentiroso yo?!!... ¡Bah!. ¡Acepta que fallaste!

HEINRICH. Me niego...

BARBA PEGAJOSA. Bueno, entonces si no los deseas, me voy_… (Se prepara para retirarse.) _

HEINRICH. _(Se arrepiente) ¡Okay, Okay!_... Me equivoqué. Pero no te marches... Dame lo que sea... la comida de aquí es terrible... ¡_Bitte_, no te vayas!

BARBA PEGAJOSA. Je, je, je, je, je... Sin mí estarías perdido, muchacho... je, je, je.

HEINRICH. ¿En realidad es todo cierto lo que dices?

BARBA PEGAJOSA. Te doy mi palabra.

HEINRICH. ¿Y se puede saber POR QUÉ deseas vender algo tan valioso?

BARBA PEGAJOSA. Tengo deudas. _(Con tristeza)_ Debo mucho por jugar en los bolos cada martes, por mencionar alguno de los motivos. Por eso estoy en situaciones desesperadas.

HEINRICH. ...Ah...

BARBA PEGAJOSA. Entonces… ¿Aceptarás?

HEINRICH. No sé... _nein_ tengo dinero ahora.

BARBA PEGAJOSA. Puedes pagarme cuando salgas de aquí... ¿Cuándo sales?

HEINRICH. En _ein _mes y medio.

BARBA PEGAJOSA. ¡Muy bien¡Es tiempo suficiente!

HEINRICH. Espera... ¿Qué TIENEN estos dulces? Porque obviamente los celtas serían incapaces de hacer cosas insignificantes... ¿Alguna característica en particular que me puedas mencionar?

BARBA PEGAJOSA: _(Lo mira con una sonrisa sardónica)_ ¿No te ASUSTARÁS?

HEINRICH. _(Lo mira confundido)_... _Nein._

BARBA PEGAJOSA. _(Se ríe de su inocencia)_ ¿En serio?

HEINRICH. _(Se confunde más) _…_Nein. _

BARBA PEGAJOSA. Está bien... acércate.

(_Le dice la información al oído. Heinrich, mientras el pirata le narra todo, se queda cada vez más perplejo)._

HEINRICH. Oye... ¡Eso es ILEGAL!. ¡Abigail me dijo que haces algo horrible y ya veo por qué!... _Damals_ estos dulces tienen...!

BARBA PEGAJOSA. Oye... ¡Cállate!

HEINRICH. _Jedoch... Jedoch..._

BARBA PEGAJOSA. Llevas quejándote conmigo sobre la comida de aquí desde que entraste... Que te aburres del encierro y todo eso... Ahora que te doy el remedio... ¡Estás haciendo escándalos ridículos!... Contéstame esta pregunta¿No quieres sentir la brisa caliente en tus mejillas?...

HEINRICH. _Ja, __jedoch..._

BARBA PEGAJOSA. ¿No deseas estar en manantiales donde cae azúcar desde la altura de una cascada?

HEINRICH. _Ja..._

BARBA PEGAJOSA. ¿No buscas EVADIRTE de este lugar horrible?. ¿No te gustaría IMAGINAR que te localizas en otra parte, en otro lugar donde el calor de las aguas mediterráneas logre acariciar las plantas de tus pies?

HEINRICH. ..._Ja_, pero...

BARBA PEGAJOSA. ¿No te gustaría imaginar que tienes la compañía de esa persona especial?...

HEINRICH. _Ja_, pero..._ (Lo mira sospechosamente, volviéndose histérico.)_ ¿De qué _persona especial_ estás hablando?

HEINRICH. _(Se queda sorprendido por su cambio de actitud repentino.)_ Oye... de ninguna, niño. ¿Qué te pasa? Nada más decía... ¡Cálmate!. Necesitas mejorar ese carácter, amigo... Ahora¿No...

HEINRICH. _(Con arrogancia)_. ¡Ya, ya, ya... ya capté la idea!

BARBA PEGAJOSA. ¿Entonces?... ¿De qué te quejas?. ¡Estos dulces son la puerta para todas esas bendiciones, chamaco!

HEINRICH. _(Vuelve a poseer el tono apagado)_. Pero es que Abigail...

BARBA PEGAJOSA. ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que diga 5?

HEINRICH. _Nein!_... nada... nada más que... ella... ¡¿Me darás esos malditos dulces o no?!

BARBA PEGAJOSA. Aquí están.

_(Le da una bolsa de papel, Heinrich nota que es parecida a la que le había dado Abigail hace horas.)_

HEINRICH. _(Con poco ánimo)_... _Dankeschön_...

BARBA PEGAJOSA. ...Oye... ¿No estás feliz?. ¡Pensé que dándote algo como ésto te alegraría_! (Mira al rubio detenidamente)_ ¿Te dijo algo 5, verdad?

HEINRICH. ..._Nein_... dijo lo de siempre... que soy un malagradecido y toda esa basura... nada de novedad...

BARBA PEGAJOSA. Oh... YA VEO... _(Comienza a reírse ligeramente)._

HEINRICH. ¡¿De que te ríes?!

BARBA PEGAJOSA. _(Tratando de contenerse)_ No, de nada. Je, je, je. Un chiste que me contaron esta tarde... je je.

HEINRICH. _(Se fija en el contenido de la bolsa) _¡Oye!. ¿Ésto es lo único que tenía ese tan misterioso templo?. ¡Es demasiado poco!

BARBA PEGAJOSA. ¡Claro que no son los únicos!. ¡Aaaaaaarrrrrrr!. ¡Había cientos! Pero ni loco te vendería todos... es más... eres la única persona con la que los estoy compartiendo... ya que, junto con 5, eres de los que no puedo estafar...

HEINRICH. ¿Y si te pago más me darás otro conjunto?

BARBA PEGAJOSA. No lo sé... no debo agotarlos... además... se deben comer de forma especial...

HEINRICH. ¿Cómo?

BARBA PEGAJOSA. Sólo se prueban UNO A LA VEZ... de lo contrario, el exceso de su contenido puede hacerte daños terribles y...

HEINRICH. _(Con arrogancia)_ ¡Sí, sí, Ya me dijiste todo! Ahora vete que alguien viene...

BARBA PEGAJOSA. Bueno... hasta luego, muchacho... y ten cuidado al comerlos...

HEINRICH. _Auf Wiedersehen!_

_(Esconde la bolsa debajo del catre, con el propósito de que los guardias no la descubran. Vuelve a acostarse. El guardia 1 se fija detenidamente en la celda, luego de examinar todo se retira. Heinrich se queda dormido minutos después...)_

Escena III

_(Heinrich despierta temblando por las brisas de la fría noche. Todo se encuentra en silencio. Mientras se queda mirando el vacío, se le antoja comer el primer caramelo de Barba Pegajosa. Una vez que lo ingiere, cierra sus ojos para recuperar el sueño. Segundos después, una sombra negra y extraña comienza a verse desde las paredes de hielo)._

DIABLO. ¡_Guten Tag_, Heinrich!…

HEINRICH. _(Abre los ojos con dificultad para ver quién lo llama) _¿Quién es usted?. ¿Cómo entró aquí?. ¡Lárguese!

DIABLO. _(Se ríe)_ ¡No te haré nada, muchacho! _(Lo examina)_ ¡Déjame verte!. ¿Puedo?

_(El alemán se levanta del catre, asustado por la sugerencia. Se va al otro extremo de la celda, sentándose en el maltratado banco localizado en la esquina.)_

HEINRICH.¿Qué busca?

DIABLO. Sólo quiero ver algo_... (Se acerca a él. Mientras el chico tiembla de miedo, el Diablo le toca la panza, como a un osito de felpa)_ Oye... en serio necesitas correr más... ¿Entiendes?. ¿Sabes lo que necesitas, Heinrich?... ¡Una chica!... ¡Consíguela cómo puedas, niño! Te hace falta una parejita que te motive a ejercitarte y mejorar tu forma física... ¿En verdad eres feliz comiendo dulces, queridito?… ¡Oh, mira nada más!. ¡Tienes un adorable color de ojos!. ¿Por qué no te quitas ese tonto monóculo? _(Se lo quita y lo coloca frente al espejo)_ ¡Observa la diferencia!…

_(Con una tristeza, voltea su mirada al cielo un breve momento, con una nostalgia apenas insinuada)_…

Me recuerdas a mí durante mis primeros días… cuando era otro… tú sabes… los tenía exactamente de tu color…

HEINRICH. _(Con una mezcla de terror y petulancia)_ ¿En serio quiere que crea todo eso, extraño?

_(El diablo se queda callado unos segundos, mirándolo, pero prosigue.)_

DIABLO. Sí que eres muy parecido a ese doctorcillo racionalista que frecuenté hace ya casi quinientos años; ése que se la pasaba filosofando y hablando mucho sin aclarar nada. Obviamente no eres ignorante para que no te hallas enterado de Fausto... ¿Verdad?

HEINRICH. _(Incrédulo)_ ¿A Fausto?. ¿En qué mundo enfermo soy similar a ese imbécil?

DIABLO. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!. ¿Ves lo que te digo?... Tú y él... ¡Alemanes!. ¡Siempre con el afán de ser los únicos en algo!. ¡Con la preocupación de dar en todo el primer paso!. ¡Con la ambición eterna por tocar el infinito con las yemas de sus dedos! Unas llamas que arden dentro de un cubo de hielo...

_(Silencio)_

HEINRICH. _(Tratando de calmar su miedo)_ Ahora que ha terminado con su discurso, _Herr_, con todo respeto... ¡Lár-gue-se!

_(De nuevo se le cae el papel que anteriormente Abigail le había descubierto. El Diablo lo recoge). _

DIABLO. _(Lee) _Hmm… bonitas metáforas, pequeñito. Me recuerdas a unos poetas que conocí hace apenas dos siglos... Seguro que has leído los versos de Jean Paul y de von Goethe. ¡Qué forma tenían para manejar sus sofisticados estilos!... ¿Y qué me dices de los franceses? Veo también en ti influencias de Baudelaire, Rimbaud y del Conde de Lautréamont... ¡Qué hermosos poemas escribió Baudelaire en mi honor! y...

HEINRICH. _(Con indiferencia)_ ¡_Ja_, he leído y estudiado a cada uno de ellos! _Jedoch_ nunca más se atreva a compararme con ningún maldito francés... ¿Entendió?

DIABLO. ¡¿Qué?!. ¿Todavía conservan esos odios históricos?... Ya no sé si sentirme orgulloso porque mi trabajo tiene frutos o aburrido por lo mismo... ¿Por qué te enfadas tanto conmigo, niño?. ¿No ves que esos halagos no se los doy a cualquiera? Digo, para tu corta edad es sorprendente la forma cómo manejas artísticamente tu propia lengua...

HEINRICH. _(Ya calmado)_ Mire, _Herr_, no lo conozco ni me interesa conocerlo. Por última vez se lo digo... re-tí-re-se. Como sea, gracias por sus críticas y...

DIABLO. ¡Uuuuy, qué descortés he sido!. ¡Perdona¡Estuve tan concentrado en criticarte que olvidé presentarme!… Buenas noches... soy el Diablo...

_(Heinrich se queda perplejo, retorna su terror. Se levanta del banco, precipitado, y se va hacia otro rincón.)_

HEINRICH. ¿Q-q-qu-i-i-é-n?

DIABLO. ¡Ay, POR FAVOR, muchachito!. ¿Quién más pudo haber sido capaz de conocer en persona a todos los individuos que acabo de mencionar?. ¿De qué otra manera pude saber tu nombre sin habérmelo dicho?... ¿Entonces pensaste que hablaba puras incoherencias, eh?

HEINRICH. _(Lo ve detenidamente) _Pero, usted no parece...

DIABLO. ¡Ah!. ¡Era eso!. ¿Esperabas que me viera con mis cuernos, mi tridente y mis patas de macho cabrío, no es cierto? Esa horrible caricatura de mi persona que me pusieron mis predicadores. _(Se ríe)_ ¿También pensaste que con mi olor a azufre iba a neutralizar la peste de este lugar?. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

_(Heinrich se queda en silencio, sudando en frío.)_

¡Ya, ya, no te haré daño! Y no te preocupes. No estoy ofendido. Así siempre ha sido mi voz: una ironía triste que trata de abatir la torre de papel que han construido los malos teólogos.

HEINRICH. Mire… Será mejor que se retire, _Herr_, ya falta poco para que todos los guardias despierten… usted comprende…

DIABLO. ¿En serio no quieres nada de mi parte, Heinrich?

HEINRICH. _(Arrinconado y ocultando su cabeza en la esquina de la pared)_ _¡__Nein, Herr! _

DIABLO._ (Suspira desilusionado)_ Bueno, muchacho. Vine porque de alguna manera "sentí que tú necesitabas de mis ya conocidos... NEGOCIOS".

HEINRICH. _(Tembloroso)_ N-noo-o... _Und_ no sé de dónde consiguió esa idea...

DIABLO. _(Se acerca al niño, dirigiéndose al rincón. Lo hace voltear hacia él; dulcemente toca su barbilla, contemplando su cara.)_ Tranquilo. Recuerda que yo nunca hago las cosas en contra de la voluntad de nadie... Y que tampoco obligué nunca a Eva comerse la manzana (como algunos ignorantes piensan)... ¿Puedo ver tu mirada unos segundos? Necesito saber algo...

HEINRICH. _(Más asustado)_ ...¿Saber qué?

DIABLO. La razón por la que, después de solicitar mi ayuda, ahora la estás rechazando...

HEINRICH. _Was?_ Yo NUNCA solicité su ayuda.

DIABLO. ¿Puedo ver tu mirada por favor?

_(En una larga pausa... examina los ojos de Heinrich.)_

¡Oh, Ya veo!... Ya comprendo todo... ¿Temes que en con _ELLA_ sientas mi presencia, verdad? Tienes miedo de ver mi mirada a través de sus ojos... entiendo.

HEINRICH. _(Confundido)_ Oiga. ¿De qué...?

_(Antes de que logre terminar de hablar, la sombra del Diablo desaparece. Heinrich vuelve a quedarse solo. Estupefacto, se acuesta de nuevo en el catre y se queda dormido poco a poco. Treinta minutos después, las voces de los guardias anuncian la hora de despertarse.)_

Escena IV

_(Toda la celda de Heinrich se ilumina de extraños colores luego de haber digerido el segundo caramelo. En el fondo se escucha de repente el estilo de guitarra de Jimmy Hendrix... Regresa el silencio. Aparece de la nada una playa, la costa del Mediterráneo en Líbano, en un mediodía hermoso donde se contempla a la perfección un cielo azul. Heinrich, con disfraz de caballero medieval, se queda viendo todo el paisaje, maravillado._

HEINRICH. ¡Barba Pegajosa!... ¡Eres único!

_(Sale una niña musulmana, que está toda cubierta según la milenaria costumbre, junto con 4 imaginario, disfrazado de escudero. El alemán, por otra parte, llevaba una armadura medieval hecha de caramelo, igual el casco y la espada)._

MUSULMANA. Heinrich, querido. Tengo miedo...

HEINRICH. ¿Por qué?

MUSULMANA. Mi papá me buscará... y nuestras diferencias culturales no permitirán nuestra relación, amado mío...

HEINRICH. ¡¡¡¡¡¡Escudero!!!!!!

CUATRO IMAGINARIO. _(Fastidiado)_ ¿Sí, mi señor?

HEINRICH. Vigila nuestros alrededores, y avisa si vienen tropas enemigas o intrusos que intenten molestarnos, quiero estar a solas con ella, por favor.

CUATRO IMAGINARIO. Lo que diga, señor.

_(Se retira. Antes de irse le hace una señal de complicidad a la musulmana. Heinrich, sin darse cuenta de ese detalle, se hallaba entretenido en dar mordidas a su propia armadura.)_

HEINRICH. Bueno… ¿En dónde estábamos? (_Limpiándose con la mano las manchas de dulce que tenía en la boca.)_

MUSULMANA. Necesito decirte que mi amor llega de aquí a la luna. No importa lo que diga mi religión o cualquier miembro de mi familia, nunca, nunca me separaré de ti, amado mío... A pesar de todos los males que se enfrenten, jamás desprenderé mis labios de los tuyos, jamás separaré tu cuerpo del mío... Y jamás dejaré de decirte... que te amo.

_(Heinrich comienza a reírse a socapa)_

MUSULMANA. _(Enojada)_ ¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeé?!. ¿De qué diablos te ríes?

HEINRICH. Ja, ja, ja... es que... ja, ja, ja, ja, ja... _nein_... ja, ja, ja, ja... _dich_...

_(Empieza a carcajear más fuerte)._

MUSULMANA. ¡Qué descaro!

HEINRICH. ... ja... es que... _(Se calma al fin) _Es que¿Cómo se te ocurre? Es lo más estúpido que he escuchado... ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

MUSULMANA. _(Confundida)_ ¿Qué?...

HEINRICH. _Tur mir leid_... "¿Mi amor llega de aquí a la luna?", "¿Amado mío?", "¿Nunca me separaré de ti?", "¿Te amo?"... ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!

MUSULMANA. ¿Cuál es el problema?

HEINRICH. ¿Cómo puede ser posible, que en la orilla de este mar tan bonito, nada más me digas "Te amo"¡Me dices puros clichés, _mein_ _Liebling_! Esperaba más... no lo sé... algo más... original.

MUSULMANA. ¿Desde cuándo me tienen que decir cómo debo decir las cosas? Soy doncella, y...

HEINRICH. Pues déjame decirte que eres demasiado estúpida como doncella. ¡No estamos en _Hollywood_!. ¡Vamos, _mein_ chica!. ¡Sé que puedes ser más creativa que eso!

MUSULMANA. _(Harta de escucharlo)_ Si no te gusta mi trabajo... ¡Adiós! _(Se da la vuelta para irse)._

HEINRICH. _¡Nein, nein, nein, nein… __NEIN!._ ¡Espera! _(La detiene, tomándola de las manos)_ _Nein_ te vayas, podemos arreglarlo! _(Piensa unos segundos)_ ¡Hagámosle como en "Werther"!

MUSULMANA. ¡¡¿Cómo en qué?!!

HEINRICH. ¡Hagámosle como en el libro! Es una novela escrita por von Goethe... ¿Lo conoces?

MUSULMANA. Pues... no.

HEINRICH. Es sobre un cursi ridículo que se da _ein_ disparo por una mujer. ¡Me encanta mofarme de _ihn_ cada vez que lo leo! En él hay una escena que _ich_ quisiera que imitáramos.

MUSULMANA. A ver... ¿Cómo es?

_(El rubio, luego de dar una mordida a su propia espada de dulce, comienza poco a poco a abrazarla. La inclina un poco, como en las antiguas películas europeas. Él, luego de cerrar sus ojos, la besa en todo el rostro. La chica intenta descubrir su cara, pero él la detiene.) _

HEINRICH.¡_Nein_, por favor!

_(Tapa sus ojos con la mano para no descubrirla.)_

HEINRICH. ¡_Nein_ me muestres tu identidad¡Es mejor con tu rostro cubierto para agregarle suspenso!

MUSULMANA. _(Sorprendida por el comentario)_ Ah... Está bien. _(Se cubre otra vez.)_

HEINRICH. _(Vuelve a besarla. La aprieta más contra su pecho. Pasados unos minutos, se detiene un momento, permaneciendo sus ojos cerrados)_... ahora llora... _Jetzt!_

MUSULMANA. ¿Qué?

HEINRICH. _Ja_, te pido que llores. _(Le pisa un pie)_

MUSULMANA. ¡Aaaaaahhhhh¡Aaaaaahhhhh! _(Saca una lágrima.)_

HEINRICH. _GUT! GUT! GUT!..._

_(El rubio le destapa un poco la cara, pero procurando no abrir los ojos. Besa la boca de la chica, siguiendo por sus ojos, como queriendo chupar sus lágrimas. Le besa la nariz y la barbilla, pisándole el pie en el transcurso de ese tiempo. Después de terminar, la cubre otra vez, y abre los ojos)_

HEINRICH. Guau, lloraste a gota gorda, con mocos además, _Ausgezeichnet!_

MUSULMANA. Eres A-S-Q-U-E-R-O-S-O. ¿Nunca consideraste ir al psiquiatra?. ¿Me crees otro de tus caramelos o qué?

HEINRICH. _(Se ríe)_ Sólo trato de poner en práctica la escena de un clásico de literatura... ¿Acaso es _ein_ crimen?

MUSULMANA. _(Fastidiada)_ ¿Y ese afán por no saber quién soy?

HEINRICH. No sé… Siento que puede ser más divertido que todo se encuentre en el misterio… Tu voz obviamente me parece conocida, _jedoch_ aún así _nein_ me interesa saber quién eres…

_(Se queda mirándolo fijamente)_

MUSULMANA. _(Irónica)_ Sí que sabes tratar a las mujeres... Bueno, como ya cumplí mi tarea... bye.

HEINRICH. _(Contento)_ _Auf Wiedersehen!_

_(La playa desaparece poco a poco, y vuelven aparecer las paredes y los barrotes de la celda. Heinrich, cansado pero feliz, vuelve acostarse y se queda inmediatamente dormido. La musulmana, que no se había desvanecido como la playa, se quita su vestimenta. Una vez que destapa su cara, se descubre como la Abigail imaginaria. Ve a Heinrich roncando)._

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. Torpe... _(Se masajea el pie lastimado)_.

**...TRANSMISIÓN INTERRUMPIDA**

_Sí, ya sé que lo último deja bastantes dudas. Se aclararán, lo prometo... Bueno, si ustedes quieren._

_Quise eliminar esta historia porque en realidad en el fondo NO queria publicar. Me arrepenti de hacerlo y quise desaparecerla de la pagina. Si, ahora todos se preguntaran porque oooooootra vez he publicado la misma historia con la duda si eliminar de nuevo esto..._

_La razon es que, en todos los fics de habla hispana solo hay sobre las parejas de 3/4 y 1/5... y de repente me siento incomoda presentarme con esto, sobre todo porque Heiny (¡Me encanta llamarlo asi!) no es un personaje muy popular... Sin embargo lo veo como un lienzo en blanco. Precisamente porque casi nadie lo ha tratado, me siento feliz de ser de las primeras personas en hacerlo._

_Eliminare de nuevo esto, si ustedes lo desean, no habra ningun problema._

_Ah, se me olvidaba, quiero agradecer a Jazzfive por haberme avisado que si necesitaba corregir esto. Agradezco infinitamente su honestidad._


	2. Chapter 2

_Antes de empezar, quisiera agradecer a Vilmary de Puerto Rico por ser la primera persona en motivarme a publicar este fic. No hubiera tenido el valor de hacerlo de no haber sido por ella. Y sin su inspiración, esta historia no hubiera sido posible._

**ACTO SEGUNDO**

Escena I

_(Heinrich duerme; la Abigail Imaginaria se encuentra sola en la celda esperando que él despierte. De paso, llegan 1, 2, 3 y 4 Imaginarios, surgiendo como si fueran fantasmas; vuelan por el aire hasta aterrizar lentamente. La 5 pide que guarden silencio; ellos obedecen. Todos se proponen hablar en tono bajo. Los personajes imaginarios, voy a explicar, son seres de "humo" que tienen el oficio de trabajar dentro de las mentes humanas. Cumplen tus fantasías; por ejemplo, cuando "imaginas" estar con alguien, ellos toman la forma de esa persona y trabajan contigo: dicen lo que quieres escuchar y hacen lo que te plazca. Se encargan de obedecer a tu "inconsciente", la voz interna que en la mayoría de las veces desconoces e incluso te niegas aceptar.)_

CUATRO IMAGINARIO. ¿Otro día pesado, verdad?

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. _(Masajeándose el pie)_ Definitivamente.

CUATRO IMAGINARIO. ¿Yo como limpiabotas de ese panzón?. ¡Qué horror!

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. No te quejes... a mí me tocó lo peor. ¡Qué pesados son sus zapatos! _(Se amasa el pie de nuevo). _Primero su "inconsciente" me obliga a decir puras tonterías para luego reírse en mi cara... ¡Qué idiota!

DOS IMAGINARIO. Es nuestro trabajo, ni modo... ¿Entonces de qué viviremos?... somos personas "de humo". Hay que cumplir con las fantasías de los humanos, por más tontas que sean.

UNO IMAGINARIO: Sobrevivimos y respiramos del cerebro humano, si no cumplimos con sus peticiones moriremos... Somos actores, es nuestro oficio, actores que tienen como escenario teatral la mente donde nos toca trabajar; cuyo director de escena es el inconsciente.

TRES IMAGINARIA. ¿Pero por qué las fantasías de todos tienen que volverse cada siglo más ridículas¡Ese enano australiano en serio me está volviendo loca!

DOS IMAGINARIO. Hollywood, amiga... por culpa de Hollywood.

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. Pues no sólo influencia de Hollywood... Hace apenas unas horas tuve que hacer un papel verdaderamente patético, dizque la escena de una novela alemana.

UNO IMAGINARIO. _(Contento)_ En realidad qué bueno que no tengo que fastidiarme con éste... _(Voltea a Heinrich)_ Yo en cambio tengo mis deberes en participar en las imaginaciones de una pobre chica...

TRES IMAGINARIA. ¿De quién se trata?

UNO IMAGINARIO. De una que tiene un novio que nunca se toma el tiempo para verla... ¡En serio que ese desconsiderado calvito se la pasa ignorándola! No sé si él la quiera o no, no lo puedo asegurar... pero todas las noches tengo que ocupar su lugar...

DOS IMAGINARIO. ¡Qué mal!

UNO IMAGINARIO. De todas formas es mucho mejor estar con esa niña en comparación de los deberes que tuve hace tres años: cuando tenía que cumplir con las fantasías de la jorobada. ¿Se acuerdan?... Tomaba la forma de un banquero español.

TRES IMAGINARIA. ¿O la ocasión que tuve que tomar la figura de una adolescente rubia para participar en las imaginaciones de un maestro de prepa?

CUATRO IMAGINARIO. ¡Eso no es nada!... ¿Se acuerdan cuando tuve que tomar la forma de Johnny Depp para cumplir las ilusiones de una chimuela de sesenta años con cien kilos?. ¡Fue horrible!

DOS IMAGINARIO. Yo estoy en un caso medio raro. Una gruñona pelirroja, de voz escandalosa y puños fuertes, se niega aceptar su realidad: primero su "inconsciente" solicita mi presencia, o mejor dicho, la presencia de "él"... Pero una vez que me encuentro en su cuarto, me lanza todos los Simios Arcoiris que puede _(Imitando a Número 86)_: "¡Fuera, payaso, fuera!"... Desde que ella tuvo esa pelea en el armario del conserje con ese niño panzón, he estado yo con su forma. _(Se checa a sí mismo, viendo con repugnancia su propio cuerpo)_. Estoy harto de ésto... Mi tímpano ya no ha sido el mismo desde entonces. ¡Llevo una semana adolorido!

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. ¿Me hablas a mí sobre dolor? _(Sigue amasándose el pie)._

TRES IMAGINARIA. ¡Uy, que horror! Entonces doy las gracias por no estar en tus zapatos...

DOS IMAGINARIO. _(Irónico)_ ¡Gracias por levantarme el ánimo, amiguita!... pero esta tarde, no te preocupes... tomaré cartas en el asunto...

CUATRO IMAGINARIO. _(Curioso)_ ¿Qué harás?

DOS IMAGINARIO. Mañana les contaré... no obstante ahora sí tendrán que cambiar las cosas... Ella sabrá, ella SABRÁ... _(Saca un frasco de perfume, se agrega)... _Verán que sí se pondrá bueno... _(Saca otro frasco, y se hecha desodorante bucal)_... Bueno, iré a lo mío, ya se acerca la hora de su siesta vespertina... les contaré como estuvo.

CUATRO IMAGINARIO. Okay, te deseo suerte, carnal.

UNO IMAGINARIO. Sí, hasta luego.

DOS IMAGINARIO. Adiós... _(Se va, cruzando las paredes)._

UNO IMAGINARIO. Oye... ¿Por qué dices que el enano australiano ya te tiene enferma?

TRES IMAGINARIA. ¡Porque es la misma fantasía de siempre! Él y yo primero jugamos a que somos unos simples estudiantes de primaria en el día... pero en la noche empezamos a luchar contra los vampiros y zombis en una zona de guerra apocalíptica.

CUATRO IMAGINARIO. ¡Eso no suena tan mal!

TRES IMAGINARIA. ¡Sí, pero estoy exhaaaauuuuusta! _(Se deja caer en el suelo)_. Ese remedo de Arnold Schwarzenegger no deja de saltar, correr, golpear, incluso una vez me disparó... ¡Sí, a mí! Según su tonta imaginación me convertí en vampira y empezó a atacarme... ¡Ya me tiene harta!

CUATRO IMAGINARIO. ¿Y qué?. ¡Es mucho mejor que estar disfrazado todo el tiempo de un estúpido Simio Arcoiris para cumplir las fantasías de esa japonesa cursi¡Eso si es cansancio!

UNO IMAGINARIO. ¡Ja, ja, ja! Al menos yo sí tengo que hacer papeles tranquilos, la chica con la que trabajo no pide grandes cosas. Ella tiene una imaginación sensible. Esa gordita sólo exige cariño... sólo pide que la quiera, y nos paramos enfrente de una exótica playa a la luz de la luna llena.

TRES Y CUATRO IMAGINARIOS. _(Irónicos)_ ¡Qué... envidia!

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. ¡Shhhhhh!. ¡No griten!. ¿No ven que está dormido?. _(Apunta a Heinrich)_ Yo, honestamente, no quiero que despierte aún... a mí me toca un trabajo realmente insoportable... y ustedes se atreven a gritar para despertarlo...

UNO IMAGINARIO. _(Cambiando la conversación)_ Bueno... yo, de todas formas ya me voy. Siento que ella ya me está solicitando de nuevo... _(Contento)_ ¡Hora de trabajar!

_(Saca una botella de refresco de una bolsa, pero la agarra como si fuera una botella de vino.)_

UNO IMAGINARIO. Les deseo suerte... ¡Adiós!

TODOS. ¡Sí, adiós!. ¡Hasta luego!

_(Uno imaginario desaparece, cruzando las paredes como Dos imaginario. Después de una pausa, tres inicia una nueva conversación)._

TRES IMAGINARIA. ¿Qué papel hiciste con Heinrich?. ¿Qué clase de fantasía tenía?

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. Estábamos en una costa libanesa, en el Mediterráneo durante la época de las Cruzadas. Yo hice el papel de una musulmana mientras él era un caballero cristiano medieval...

TRES IMAGINARIA. Oye, eso es interesante. En esta época es difícil que alguien tenga una fantasía así...

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. Sí, pero es por "algo" que me quiere disfrazada de musulmana.

TRES IMAGINARIA. _(Curiosa por el asunto)_. No entiendo.

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. Por algo me quiere con la cara cubierta... como si él tuviera _miedo_ de saber a quién estoy representando.

_(Pausa. Silencio absoluto.)_

Además algo anda mal.

TRES IMAGINARIA. ¿Qué anda mal?

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. Se supone que los humanos con los que trabajamos deben estar perfectamente conscientes de que somos imaginarios.

TRES IMAGINARIA. Eso todos lo sabemos. ¿Qué problema hay con Heinrich?

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. Siento que está ingiriendo algo... que está afectando su cerebro. ¿Entiendes?

TRES IMAGINARIA. No... por favor ve al grano, amiga.

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. _(Desesperada)_ ¡¡¡Creyó por un momento que soy de carne y hueso!!!

_(Todos están callados, espantados)._

TRES IMAGINARIA. ¡¡¡¡No!!!!

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. _(Apagada)_ Sí.

CUATRO IMAGINARIO. ¡¡¡NO!!!!

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. ¡Shhhhhhhh! Sí, amigo. Al principio él sabía que sólo estaba alucinando, pero conforme avanzaba su fantasía comenzó a creer que en verdad se hallaba en el Mediterráneo; eso lo sentí cuando me abrazaba y me besaba. Obviamente cuando terminó el efecto del dulce que se comió, volvió a la conciencia de que está en realidad en esta celda y todo regresó a la normalidad... sin embargo, tengo miedo que todo lo anterior se repita.

TRES IMAGINARIA. Oye... pe-e-ro... ¡Es peligrosísimo que de repente piense que eres de carne y hueso!. ¡Debes hacer algo!

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. ¿Pero qué?. Sólo puedo hacer su voluntad. Dudo que este gordo quiera entrar en razón cuando deba.

CUATRO IMAGINARIO. ¡Ponlo alerta! Recuerda que nos introducimos en sus mentes. ¡Entra en el terreno de su conciencia y dile que no eres de carne y hueso!

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. Repito que está ingiriendo algo que lo está dañando. Y si despierta de sus sueños así, puede ser arriesgado.

CUATRO IMAGINARIO. _(Gritando)_ ¡Oye, un momento!

TRES Y ABIGAIL IMAGINARIAS. ¡Shhhh!. _(Apuntan al dormido Heinrich)_.

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. ¿Cuántas veces debo repetirlo?. Sabemos que posiblemente, aunque no somos de carne y hueso, pueden escuchar nuestras voces... ¿Qué quieres preguntar?

CUATRO IMAGINARIO. ¿No estás representando a la chica que este payaso _(voltea a Heinrich) ..._**ODIA**?

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. _(Indiferente)_ Así es.

CUATRO IMAGINARIO. _(Confundido)_ Entonces... pero... ¿cómo?

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. Bueno pues...

_(Se oyen ruidos en el pasillo)_

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. ¡Alguien viene!... ¡Mejor larguémonos!

_(Desaparecen.)_

Escena II

_(Heinrich sigue dormido. Los guardias 1 y 2, abren silenciosamente su celda y entran, procurando no despertarlo. Los dos hablan en tono bajo.)_

GUARDIA 2. ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

GUARDIA 1. La manera de averiguar algo sobre este gordito...

GUARDIA 2. No te entiendo.

GUARDIA 1. Algo oculta...

GUARDIA 2. ¡¿Qué?!. ¿Cómo habrá conseguido algo estando nada más aquí adentro?

GUARDIA 1. Tengo una corazonada.

GUARDIA 2. Pues veo que estás mal.

GUARDIA 1. No me importa lo que digas.

GUARDIA 2. Porque en el fondo piensas que tengo razón.

GUARDIA 1. No lo hago.

GUARDIA 2. A ver... ¿De qué se trata lo que disimula?

GUARDIA 1. No lo sé... sólo sé que se trata de algo que le llegó... ¿Te acuerdas de Barba Pegajosa?. ¿Sí sabes que Número 5 se está encargando de esa misión?

GUARDIA 2. O sea, te refieres a la...

GUARDIA 1. Sí, esa misión.

GUARDIA 2. Oye, tú crees... ¡Ay, por favor!. ¡No inventes!. ¿Crees que el pirata ése estuvo aquí?.

GUARDIA 1. Así es.

GUARDIA 2. ¿Pero para qué?

GUARDIA 1. ...¿Tú qué crees?

GUARDIA 2. Pero no estás seguro de nada.

GUARDIA 1. No pierdo con intentar.

GUARDIA 2. A ver, averigua.

(_El guardia 1 se acerca al catre de Heinrich, quien ronca escandalosamente.)_

GUARDIA 1. Con razón muchos de los prisioneros dicen que tienen insomnio.

_(Se agacha, y comienza asomarse debajo del catre donde Heinrich había escondido anteriormente la bolsa de caramelos. Todo lo hace con cuidado.) _

GUARDIA 1¡Podría jurar que escondía eso ahí!...

GUARDIA 2. _(Sarcástico)_ Sí, sí, sí... lo que digas... acepta que perdiste...

GUARDIA 1. No, lo juro, se supone que encubre algo aquí...

GUARDIA 2. Pues ya ves que no hay nada... ¿Nos vamos ya, por favor?

GUARDIA 1. No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, no eres el jefe...

GUARDIA 2. ¿Vas a pasarte horas viendo ahí abajo?. ¡Que flojera!. ¡Yo ya me voy!

GUARDIA 1. Se supone que somos la vigilancia. Nuestro trabajo es averiguar si todo está en orden, tonto.

GUARDIA 2. Pero ya examinamos... ¿No es cierto?

GUARDIA 1. No me importa lo que digas...

_(Guardia 1 se acerca al guardia 2, para decirle algo al oído, y comienzan a hablar aún más bajo, de modo que nada más se escuchen entre ellos)_

GUARDIA 1. Llamé a Número 5. Vendrá en unas horas.

GUARDIA 2. ¿Para qué? Ella está ocupada ahora con la misión de Barba Pegajosa.

GUARDIA 1. Siento que será necesario que ella venga... no lo sé, tengo un mal presentimiento, él me preocupa.

GUARDIA 2. _(Tono burlón)_ ¡Ay, pobrecito!. ¡Ya, no es para tanto! No le pasará nada a tu "novio". ¡Ja, ja!

GUARDIA 1. Eres... un... idiota.

GUARDIA 2. Bueno... has lo que quieras. Yo me voy.

_(El guardia 1, aunque no totalmente convencido, se va con el guardia 2. Una vez que salen, cierran los barrotes. Cuando queda Heinrich solo, abre los ojos, dando entender que se hacía el dormido desde hace rato). _

HEINRICH. ¡Je, je, je, je, je!. _¡__Idiots!_...

_(Saca la bolsa de dulces del bolsillo de su pantalón, que lo tenía ahí desde hace un buen tiempo. Se devora el siguiente caramelo de Barba Pegajosa)._

Escena III

_(Vuelve aparecer de la nada la costa del Mediterráneo, pero en lugar de estar en mediodía como en el acto anterior se halla en ese instante en un crepúsculo naranja. Las olas se ven serenas. De inmediato aparece la Abigail imaginaria con su disfraz de musulmana; con la cara otra vez cubierta. A lado también aparece el señor Oliveira imaginario, vestido igualmente como musulmán. Juntos se preparan para una escena.)_

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. ¡Al fin apareces!. ¿Sabes qué hora es?... Qué bueno que al menos tú tomaste la forma de ese señor a tiempo, porque si no...

OLIVEIRA IMAGINARIO. ¡Acabo de salir de otro compromiso! Tomar la forma de un trailero para hacer las fantasías de una verdulera de vecindad es odioso...

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. _(Desinteresada en el tema)_ Como sea¿Estás listo? Porque él se pone demasiado exigente y...

SEÑOR OLIVEIRA IMAGINARIO. Sí, he ensayado. Haré lo que pueda.

_(Se colocan en sus posiciones, como lo hacen los actores en una obra de teatro.)_

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. Ya te he dicho, padre... no me casaré con Taimur...

OLIVEIRA IMAGINARIO. ¿De que estás hablando?. ¡¿Piensas ofender a Alá y a tu padre?!. ¿Piensas deshonrar a la familia?

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. No creo que Taimur anhele aceptar mi mano cuando se entere de que ya no valgo nada...

OLIVEIRA IMAGINARIO. _(Melodramáticamente) _¿Qué dices?

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. Lo que oyes... he dado mi honor...

OLIVEIRA IMAGINARIO. ¡Oh!... No me digas que ha sido con ese cristiano... ¿Por qué, Alá¿Por qué¿Qué pecado he cometido para que me castigues con una hija tan insensata?

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. Quiero irme con él...

OLIVEIRA IMAGINARIO. ¡No!. ¡Olvídalo! _(Saca un puñal)_... no irás con ese infiel¿tú con ese cristiano?. ¡Nunca!... por los versos de Mahoma y el bien común... ahora tengo que matarte...

_(Cuando prepara su puñal para matarla, aparece Heinrich, de nuevo con su disfraz de caballero medieval. Arrebata al señor Oliveira imaginario a Abigail. Se la lleva corriendo alejándose del mar para dirigirse al anaranjado horizonte...)_

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. Dime. ¿Cómo te pareció ahora nuestra actuación, señor exigente?

HEINRICH. _(Con arrogancia)_ _Nein_ estuvo mal… _aber_ al diálogo le falta realismo... necesitan cambiar de guionista.

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. Tú y tus críticas...

HEINRICH. Cómo sea… _Jetzt _estoy ansioso de empezar la mejor parte… _(Divertido)_ ¡He estado practicando con la almohada esta vez!... Comeré _ein_ dulce primero _und_...

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. No me digas que lastimarás mis pies otra vez... ¡Porque ahora no te lo permito!

HEINRICH. Ay, _sich entspannen_, _nein_ más "Werther". _Nein_ te preocupes.

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. _(Mirándolo fijamente, con el propósito de hacerlo entrar en razón.)_ ¿De verdad no quieres saber exactamente "QUIÉN soy"?

HEINRICH. ¿Te refieres a exponerme tu cara? Mmhh... _Nein_... _nein_ me interesa.

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. Por favor. ¿Es decir que siempre vas a besar a una desconocida?

HEINRICH. _Ja_. Lo prefiero así.

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. No inventes.

HEINRICH. _Nein_ invento nada.

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. ¿Estás seguro… HEINY?

HEINRICH. _(Se enoja) _Ash… ¡ODIO que me llames así! _Was nein_...? _(Se detiene, desarrollando un temor)_ _Ein_ momento! Sólo UNA persona me llama...

Escena última

_(La Abigail imaginaria se quita su disfraz. Todo el escenario libanés se derrumba como si fuera un montón de ladrillos, la vestimenta de caballero medieval de Heinrich también se esfuma por el aire... Vuelven a surgir los barrotes y paredes de la oscura celda. La morena, en lugar de usar la ropa que acostumbra, lleva un top rojo que combina con su gorra y una minifalda negra, deja descubierto su ombligo.)_

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. Hola, Heiny.

HEINRICH. _(Con el rostro pálido)._ Abigail… ¿Q-q-q-q-u-u-ué ha-a-a-ce-ee-es aquí?

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. Querías que volviera. ¿No es obvio?

HEINRICH. _Nein!_ ¡Te expulsé anteayer de _hier_!

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. Pero aquí estoy de vuelta, nene...

HEINRICH. _Nein_ me llames tampoco así!

_(Se sienta en el catre frunciendo el entrecejo. Cruza los brazos.)._

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. No quiero que peleemos de nuevo… _(Lo ve coqueta)._.. ¿Heiny?

HEINRICH. _(Siempre a la defensiva) __Was?!!!_

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. La palabra es "mande", Heiny.

HEINRICH. _Was_ quieres?

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. Es que vengo cansada del viaje y de una misión muy difícil... así que... _(Le lanza una mirada sugerente)_ quería pedirte si podrías ofrecerme asiento.

HEINRICH. _(Apunta al banco de la esquina con un dedo tembloroso.)_ ¡Ahí está!

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. _(Con voz tierna). _No, no, no, Heiny... ese banco está muy sucio y una de sus patas está a punto de romperse.

HEINRICH. _(A la defensiva)_ ¡Pues _nein_ hay más!

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. Más bien me refería que si pudieras dejarme un espacio en tu catre...

HEINRICH. ¡Estás idiota!

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. _(Con voz aún más tierna) _¡Por favooooor¿Sí?

_(Se queda callado, y comienza a darle espacio a Abigail, ella se sienta a su lado)._

HEINRICH. _Vorausgesetzt daB..._ te largues pronto_und nein_ me estés molestando!

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. _(Une su cadera con la suya, Heinrich comienza a ponerse nervioso)_ ¿Por qué tiemblas, Heiny?

HEINRICH. N-n-no-oo-o t-t-tie-eem-blo.

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. Puedes decirme, Heinrich. Cualquiera tiembla en este horrible y helado lugar.

HEINRICH. ¿Te importa ahora, _liebchen_? _DU_ me enviaste a este bodrio!

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. _(Permaneciendo siempre la ternura)_ ¡Era mi deber, Heiny!

HEINRICH. _(Irónico) Ja_, como _nein. Jetzt_ te justificas con cualquier idiotez, _wie_ lo hiciste en Guatemala... ¡Jamás te perdonaré, Abigail!

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. Pero no seas tan rencoroso conmigo, Heiny.

HEINRICH. Por milésima vez: _Nein_ me llames HEINY.

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. ¿Entonces por qué me llamas **_'_****_LIEBCHEN'_**?. ¿Qué significa esa palabra?

_(Pausa. Silencio absoluto.)_

HEINRICH. _(Desesperado)_ ¡LÁRGATE!...

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. No creo que _"__liebchen"_ signifique "lárgate", Heinrich. Dime realmente qué significa.

HEINRICH. _Nein_ perderé _mein_ tiempo en tonterías, Abigail.

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. Me siento mal por verte temblar así...

HEINRICH. _Ja_, miente todo lo que quieras, _nein_ te creo nada… _Nichts!_ _(Sigue cruzando los brazos)._

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. Aún sigues templando...

HEINRICH. _(Nervioso) _N-no-oo-o ee-es-s cii-ier-to.

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. Y ese tartamudeo…Tengo un remedio contra el frío... ¡¿Quieres... _(Junta y aprieta aún más su cadera con la de él.) _PROBARLO?!

HEINRICH. _(Tiembla ante su mirada, se ruboriza)_ ¡N-no-oo-oooooo!

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. ¿En serio? _(Cruza sus piernas)_.

HEINRICH. _(Palpitado, traga saliva, rápidamente se levanta del catre)_ Mejor s-s-se-e-er-rá m-me-ejor q-que t-te vayas, A-a-abi-iga-il _J-ja-a?_...

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. _(Se ríe)_ ¿Dónde quedó tu primera hostilidad, Heinrich?

_(Heinrich empieza a gritar más fuerte, tratando de mantener su faceta de villano.)_

HEINRICH. _¡FUERA! _Voy a contar hasta tres... cuando termine, ya _nein_ te quiero ver... (_Voltea hacia otro lado)_ _Eins!... Zwei!... Drei!..._ _(Voltea a ella)_ _Warum_ te quedas?

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. Porque en realidad NO quieres que me marche, Heiny…

HEINRICH. Te estoy pidiendo que salgas…_und_ levántate de _mein_ catre... _Jetzt!_

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. ¡No! _(Se acomoda mejor sobre la cama)._

HEINRICH. ¿No¡¿Me estás diciendo que _nein_¿Quieres que _ich selbst _te saque?

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. Inténtalo.

_(Heinrich se lanza sobre ella, la toma de las manos, jalándola; pero, por lógica, la chica pone resistencia. Al final Abby termina jalándolo más fuerte y Heinrich cae sobre ella.)_

HEINRICH. _(Se ruboriza) __Warum_… insistes... en atormentarme, Abigail?

_(Tratando de calmarlo, Abby imaginaria lo sienta en el banco maltratado, ella se le pone enfrente. Una vez de haber obligado al rubio a estar sentado. Recita estos versos.)_

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA.

_Cuando las nubes_

_bañadas en azul_

_cantaban en su huida_

_cobijada de soplos,_

_Hunab Ku confesó_

_que me enviaste al sacrificio._

_Lanzado a las pirámides_

_que rumian la Eternidad._

_Te vi marchar _

_como las diosas que regresan a refugiarse _

_a las entrañas del crepúsculo._

_Xibalbá se sienta sobre mi cabeza_

_Y un mal ángel estrangula_

_la fuerza de mis venas._

_¿Por qué lanzaste a las gargantas de esos dioses_

_el vino de mi corazón entumecido?..._

HEINRICH. _Wo _has leído eso?

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. No lo he leído.

HEINRICH. ¿Es algo tuyo?

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. No

HEINRICH. ¿De quién es _damals_?

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. Tuyo.

HEINRICH. _Mein_? _Ich_ nunca he escrito eso!

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. Lo sé... Aún no lo haces...

HEINRICH. _Noch_?. ¿A qué te refieres que aún _nein_ lo hago¿Eres psíquica?

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. Recito el poema que se te está ocurriendo AHORA... _(Pone su dedo índice sobre la cabeza del rubio)._

HEINRICH. ¿Quieres que crea esa basura, Abigail?

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. _(Se ríe de su ingenuidad)_ Heinrich, Heinrich, Heinrich...

HEINRICH. ¿Qué tienes?

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. ¿No te cansas de ser un hablador?

HEINRICH. _Was?_

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. ¡Ya ves!… Siempre tienes que hablar al menos una sílaba.

HEINRICH. ¿Te importa, Abigail?

_(El banco empieza a rechinar, Heinrich se queda quieto hasta que las patas del asiento se rompen por causa de su enorme peso y el chico cae de espalda. Obtiene un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Algo mareado, se pone de pie con dificultad.)_

HEINRICH. _Bitte_, por última vez¡LÁR…GA... TE!

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. Llevas veinte mil veces diciendo lo mismo...

HEINRICH. Pues _nein_ te largas… _Was_ esperabas?

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. Que aceptes tu realidad…

HEINRICH. _Wie?_

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. _(Se le acerca)_ Tu papel de villano no te queda ya, Heinrich.

HEINRICH. _(Retándola)_ Me vengaré de ti cuando salga, Abigail Oliveira… Lo juro…

_(La morena carcajea.)_

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. Ay, Heiny, eres tan gracioso cuando dices eso...

HEINRICH. _(La toma del cuello)_ _Ja?... __Was _te parece ésto?

_(Trata de estrangularla, pero Abigail, siendo más fuerte que él, fácilmente le arrebata las manos de su pescuezo. Sin hacer más, coloca las suyas sobre sus hombros, le lanza una ojeada sensual.)_

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. Tus ojos... son... tan...

_(Heinrich se ruboriza, y viendo que sus caras están muy cercanas, se abandona. En su momento de debilidad comienza a besarla... la empuja hacia la esquina tomándola de la cintura, la abraza, la aprieta contra su pecho. Mientras la toma de forma más apasionada que dentro del acto anterior, se echa para atrás, traumatizado.)_

HEINRICH. _Nein! Nein! __NEIN!…_ _Was_ me pasa¿QUÉ HE HECHO?... _Mein Gott! _

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. ¡Uuuuy¡Se nota que has practicado¡Lo has hecho _mucho mejor_, Heiny!

HEINRICH. _(Desesperado) _¡Cállate!...

_(Se cubre la cara con sus manos, avergonzado de sí mismo.)_

HEINRICH. _(En voz muy baja)_ ¿Qué hice?... ¿Qué hice?... ¿Qué hice?...

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. Tranquilo, Heinrich. No hay nada de malo que tú me a...

HEINRICH. _(Colérico, apuntándola con el dedo)_ ¡NO DIGAS ESA PALABRA! _Und_ te equivocas. ¡En realidad te odio,Abigail Oliveira!

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. ¿No te cansas de ser tan ingenuo? Soy un ser imaginario, hago tus fantasías... ¿No entiendes?. Soy el eco de tus anhelos reprimidos.

HEINRICH. _(Se pone paralizado por la última frase, con el rostro pálido)_ ¡Cállate!

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. Digo lo que quieres oír…

HEINRICH. ¡No es cierto!

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. …me visto como quieres que me vista…

HEINRICH. _Nein!..._

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. ¡Y hago... LO QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA!

HEINRICH. _(Llorando, se tapa los oídos.) __Genügend!_ ¡Basta! _Bitte!_

_(Heinrich, derrotado, se le flaquea la fuerza de las piernas y cae de rodillas. Continúa tapándose los oídos. Los otros villanos y los guardias situados en la prisión, sin deducir lo que realmente le sucede al rubio se acercan a la celda para burlarse de él... Todos se ríen, excepto el guardia 1.)_

UN VILLANO. ¡Miren¡Está loco¡Está hablando _solo_!

OTRO VILLANO. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

GUARDIA 1. _(Preocupado)_ ¡Ya ves, imbécil! Te dije que algo le pasaba...

GUARDIA 2. Número 60 dice que ya está aquí Número 5...

GUARDIA 1. Pues vamos por ella, idiota... ¡Rápido! _(Los dos se van corriendo.)_

_(El rubio, ahogado en esa avalancha de risas, deja caer su cuerpo completo. Pero luego se levanta con una ligera dificultad. Lanza hacia la morena una mirada de odio profundo, aún con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.)_

HEINRICH. Haré... que... te... vayas... ¡Te voy a destruir, _liebchen_!

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. ¿De qué forma?. ¡Me hallo DENTRO DE TI!. ¿Cómo lograrás hacerlo?

HEINRICH. _(Tono apagado.)_ ...Ya verás.

_(Saca su bolsa de caramelos. Ya cabalmente perdido de razón.) _

HEINRICH. ¡Te irás de _mein_ vida, Abigail Oliveira!. _Nein_ volverás a burlarte de mí... ¡Nunca!... _NIE!_

_(Heinrich vacía toda la bolsa de papel, dejando caer todo el resto de dulces que quedaban en la palma de su mano. Alterado, se traga todo el conjunto al mismo tiempo, desobedeciendo la indicación que Barba Pegajosa le había dado. Sólo un dulce no llegó a devorarse, que cae al suelo. El rubio, luego de sufrir una serie de ataques y convulsiones por causa del veneno... queda inconsciente. Todos los que se ríen afuera de la celda se dispersan porque desaparece totalmente el mundo de la realidad. La Abigail imaginaria, quien permanece en el mismo lugar, sigue atónita por su acto irracional. El escenario de la celda se vuelve negro, como la noche más cerrada; una vez que se consuma el oscuro panorama, surge un reloj de arena, brotando de la tierra. En medio de una luz extraña y tenebrosa sale la sombra de la Muerte.)_

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. _(Señalándole a Heinrich, con voz triste)_ Adelante...

_(Cuando la sombra se acerca al cuerpo del rubio, la voz angustiada de la "Abigail real" se escucha dejando a la Muerte desconcertada, quien se echa para atrás; como si esos gritos desesperados estorbaran a la sombra para terminar su trabajo con el niño.) _

ABIGAIL. _(Desde lejos)_ ¡Heiny!... ¡Heinyyyyyyyyyy!... ¡HEINYYYYYYYYYYYY!

_(Antes de que el reloj de arena deje caer los último granos. La Abby real abre los barrotes.)_

ABIGAIL IMAGINARIA. _(Sorprendida por su llegada)_ ¿Pero, qué...? _(Desaparece.)_

_(Cuando también la Muerte se esfuma, la oscuridad cesa. Todo se ilumina de nuevo, borrándose el reloj de arena. El escenario queda nuevamente en su posición original. Entra la Abby real, junto con Número 60 y los guardias 1 y 2. Todos desconcertados.)_

ABIGAIL. _(Con voz apesadumbrada)_ Heiny...

_(Colocando la cabeza inmóvil de su ex-amigo en el regazo, descubre el caramelo que se le había caído en el suelo. Se pone aterrorizada.)_

Heiny... ¿Qué comiste?

_(Checa el caramelo. Descubre que le es familiar.)_

¡No, no me digas que Barba Pegajosa...!. ¡NO!. ¿Qué has hecho, Heiny?... ¡Por favor!. ¡Despierta! _(Afligida)_ ...no te mueras.

**...FIN DE LA TRANSMISIÓN**

_Bueno, pues esta es la primera parte de mi historia, depende de ustedes que publique la segunda. Sigo bastante incómoda con esto y con el gusanillo de eliminar porque casi todos escriben historias sobre las parejas de 3/4 y 1/5... y... pues... ¿Para qué lo digo, entonces?_

_Pido disculpas porque mi redacción no es muy buena._

_Por otro lado, sé que en realidad no domino para nada el acento alemán para personificar a Heiny como yo quisiera; obviamente tampoco conozco el idioma. Las palabras son sólo sacadas de un diccionario._

_La segunda parte se llamará Op. PREJUICIOS. No esperen algo igual a ésto, será una historia completamente diferente, casi un giro de 360 grados (conste que digo "casi")...Todo escrito de otra manera. No quiero caer en lo facilón de hacer una copia de mí misma y que al final la segunda parte sea de menos calidad que la primera. Por supuesto que tendrá la mezcla de la "imaginación" y la "realidad" como aquí con los personajes imaginarios y todo; pero de distinta forma ofreciendo además cosas nuevas. Creo que he dicho todo._


End file.
